Shinzon
"Als de aarde sterft, vergeet niet dat ik zal altijd, voor altijd, zijn Shinzon van Remus. En mijn stem zal weerklinken tegen de tijd, lang nadat de jouwe is verbleekt tot een vage herinnering!" - Shinzon aan Jean-Luc Picard, 2379 (Star Trek: Nemesis) Shirizon was een kloon van Human Starfleet captain Jean-Luc Picard, die door de Romulans voor het oorspronkelijke doel van de vervanging van Picard met een Romulan operatieve. Shirizon werd de leider van de Reman mensen, het organiseren van een succesvolle staatsgreep tegen de Romulan Senaat en het plotten van de vernietiging van de Aarde in de naam van Reman vrijheid. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Inhoud tonen vroege lifeEdit Gemaakt door het Romulan Ster Rijk, Shirizon was een kloon bedoeld om geheime spionage binnen de Federatie voeren. Shinzon was bedoeld ter vervanging van Captain Jean-Luc Picard, een van de Federatie Starfleet meest gedecoreerde en merkte sterrenschip commandanten. Als onderdeel van dit perceel, Shinzon ontwerp opgenomen tijdelijke RNA sequencing, die kunnen worden gebruikt om zijn fysieke leeftijd om Picard te versnellen op elk moment. jonge Shinzon Shirizon als een kind Net als zijn voorouder, Jean-Luc Picard, werd Shirizon gediagnosticeerd met Shalaft Syndroom op een vroege leeftijd. Overgevoelig zijn voor elke vorm van geluid, jonge Shirizon leed tot een Romulan arts kon worden gevonden die in staat zijn de behandeling van zeldzame aandoeningen bij de mens was. Niet lang na Shirizon werd gemaakt, hoewel, macht binnen de Romulan Empire was verschoven en de Romulan Senaat af van haar plan, geloven dat het te provocerend een daad zijn als ontdekt. Met geen gebruik voor zo'n kloon, het Rijk verbannen Shirizon van Romulus, het verzenden van hem te werken als een slaaf arbeider in de dilithium mijnen op Remus. Verguisd door de Romulans die er werken, Shirizon werd het doelwit van misbruik. In zijn tijd in de mijnen, werd hij zwaar geslagen, nadat zijn neus en kaak gebroken door brutale Romulan bewakers, ook gedwongen om te werken voor achttien uur per dag, voortdurend geselde met Romulan zwepen. Een Reman echter medelijden met Shinzon, onderwijzen hem kracht en mededogen en beschermt hem als hij kon uit de Romulans. Deze man zou Shinzon's onderkoning in het conflict te volgen geworden. Rise to powerEdit In 2374, de Romulan Empire officieel de oorlog verklaard aan de Dominion, de toetreding tot de Federatie en Klingon Rijk aan de vijandelijkheden voeren tot 2375. Shinzon2379-2 Praetor Shinzon op de Scimitar Beroep doet de hulp van de slaven op Remus, de Romulan militaire opgesteld Shirizon die snel onderscheidde zich in de strijd en besteeg de gelederen. Net als zijn Starfleet tegenhanger, raakte Shirizon beschouwd als een groot tacticus, waardoor twaalf succesvolle opdrachten tegen de Jem'Hadar. Na het einde van de Dominion Oorlog, Shirizon had zowel militaire ervaring en een capabele leger tot zijn beschikking. Het vormen van een alliantie met een aantal Romulan ambtenaren, waaronder Senator Tal'aura en Commanders Suran en Donatra, Shinzon gezworen om zijn Reman "broeders" te bevrijden. Instellen in beweging een plan om de Romulan regering omver te werpen, hij en zijn cohorten bouwde een massieve oorlogsvogel, de Scimitar. Opereren vanuit een geheime basis, Shirizon en zijn volk ontwikkelde ook een wapen, met behulp van dodelijke thalaron straling. De implementatie van een kleine thalaron projector in de Romulan Senaat, Shinzon was in staat om alle leden van de Senaat te doden. Shinzon's dagen, echter, waren geteld. Verlaten door zijn Romulan makers, werd temporele RNA aging programma Shinzon's nooit geactiveerd, en dus begon het langzaam afbreken van zijn cellulaire structuur. De enige manier voor hem om de dood te voorkomen was om een volledige bloedtransfusie te maken uit de enige genetisch compatibele donor. Om dit te bereiken, Shirizon verzonnen een uitgebreid complot om de USS Enterprise-E (en bij uitbreiding Picard) lokken naar Romulus. Hij plantte de stukjes van een Soong-soort android, B-4, op Kolarus III, waar hij wist dat de Ondernemingskamer het zou vinden. Als gevolg hiervan, de Enterprise was het dichtstbijzijnde sterrenschip beschikbaar als Shinzon aangeboden aan de vredesonderhandelingen tussen de Federatie en de Romulans te openen, en Picard zeilde rechtstreeks in de val. Ontmoeting met PicardEdit Bij het ontmoeten van Picard, Shirizon vertraagd zijn plannen, een intense belangstelling voor de geschiedenis van zijn opdrachtgever en de geschiedenis van de familie Picard hebben verworven. Hij werd ook geslagen met Counselor Deanna Troi, die de eerste menselijke vrouw (zij het, maar half mens) die hij ooit had gezien. Scimitar Predator De Scimitar en de Enterprise-E rendezvous Tijdens zijn eerste ontmoeting met Picard en leden van zijn bemanning, Shirizon bleef verborgen in de schaduwen (hij en zijn Reman 'broeders' waren niet comfortabel in het licht) en informeerde Picard van zijn voornemen om over vrede te onderhandelen met de Federatie. Na het correct raden wat Picard gedacht zo'n onderhandeling, Shinzon openbaarde zich aan zijn dubbelganger. Deze openbaring geschokt Picard, die nu gerealiseerd zichzelf te worden geconfronteerd met een jongere versie van zichzelf. Shirizon knip dan zijn eigen hand met zijn mes en gaf het mes aan Lieutenant Commander Data te hebben dokter Beverly Crusher onderzoeken zijn bloed. Daarna nodigde hij Picard op een diner in de Romulan Senaat, aan te dringen dat zij "veel te bespreken". Tijdens het diner, Shinzon legde Picard hoe en waarom werd hij gemaakt en zijn opvoeding in de mijnen van Remus. Shirizon vroeg toen met grote nieuwsgierigheid naar de geschiedenis van de familie Picard. Ondanks hun duidelijke overeenkomsten, maar Picard was terughoudend om een vriendschap met Shirizon en een alliantie aan te gaan met zijn Romulan regering tot de Praetor zijn vertrouwen had verdiend. Toen Picard verliet, Shirizon werd door zijn onderkoning dat ze tijd verspillen waren en herinnerde de jonge kloon van hun missie. Shirizon en zijn Viceroy Shirizon en zijn onderkoning Daarna Shirizon en de onderkoning terug naar de Scimitar. In plaats van verder te gaan met hun missie echter Shirizon had de onderkoning vormen een telepathische band tussen Shinzon geest en die van Counselor Troi zodat hij verliefd zou kunnen maken met de vrouw die hij gefascineerd was geworden met. Deze telepathische vorm van verkrachting was een overtreding en traumatische ervaring voor Troi, maar zou uiteindelijk helpen bij Shinzon's ondergang. Bij verder uitstel onaanvaardbaar was vanwege het toenemende verslechtering van zijn toestand, Shirizon bestelde B-4 te balken aan boord van de Scimitar om de gegevens van de Android uit de Enterprise computer had verworven downloaden. Daarna Shirizon ontvoerd Picard door hem transporteren van de Enterprise ziekenboeg naar de brik aan boord van de Scimitar. Zodra Shirizon verliet de brik, Picard wist te ontsnappen uit de Scimitar met behulp van data, die de plaats van B-4 had genomen, en verliet de Romulan systeem aan boord van de Enterprise op maximum warp. Tijdens de daarop volgende reis, Gegevens verzekerd Picard dat Shirizon hem niet zou zijn geweest, zelfs als de twee hetzelfde leven hadden gewoond, omdat Picard had altijd naar gestreefd om zichzelf en zijn begrip van het universum om hem heen beter, terwijl Shirizon zocht niets dan dood en verderf voor degenen die 'onderdrukten' had hem. De Slag om de Bassen RiftEdit Wanhopig, Shirizon beval de Scimitar naar de Enterprise te streven, en een aanslag in de Bassen Kloof, een regio waar subruimte communicatie niet beschikbaar waren gelanceerd. In de strijd die volgde, Picard bleef ontwijken capture met de hulp van Romulan versterkingen - Commander Donatra had Shirizon verraden, realiserend dat Shirizon niet gewoon van plan om de Federatie aan te vallen met de thalaron straling wapen, maar eigenlijk gepland massa genocide. Vervolgens heeft zij geholpen Picard in een strijd om enige tijd voor haar schip, de IRW Valdore, werd zwaar beschadigd door een verstoorder ontploffing van de Scimitar. Shinzon verslechtert Een stervende Shirizon op de brug van zijn schip Al enige tijd was de strijd in Shinzon gunst, grotendeels te wijten aan het vermogen van zijn schip te vuren terwijl gehuld. De dingen veranderden echter toen Troi heropende de telepathische link die werd gemaakt tussen haarzelf en de onderkoning, waardoor de Enterprise om de Scimitar exacte locatie te bepalen. Met zijn mantel uitgeschakeld, de Scimitar begon met schade - maar Shirizon was nog niet klaar. Na de Enterprise schilden nam grote schade, Shirizon beval de onderkoning naar een internaat partij te halen Picard leiden. Maar de boarding partij die had straalde naar de Enterprise werden vastgepind, en de onderkoning zelf werd gedood door William T. Riker in een onderhoud schacht. Over het geheel genomen, maar de strijd was niet goed voor de onderneming. Shirizon had bijna kreupel de Federatie schip en had zelfs vernietigde een deel van de brug, het verzenden van ten minste een Starfleet officier denderen aan zijn dood. Overmoedig, Shirizon had de Scimitar beurt om de strijd beschadigd Enterprise geconfronteerd. Picard draaide vervolgens de tabellen door rammen de Enterprise in de Scimitar, een beweging die Shirizon had niet verwacht en die hij niet kon vermijden. Met beide schepen zwaar beschadigd, Shirizon beval zijn Reman officier naar het thalaron wapen te activeren en te vuren op de Enterprise. Hij beval de officier om de Scimitar rekening Federatie ruimte hun taak te voltooien zodra elk levend wezen op de Enterprise dood was. Picard en Shinzon Picard en de dood van Shinzon Om de thalaron wapen stoppen vuren, Picard straalde zich aan de Scimitar. Op de Scimitar brug, Picard in geslaagd om alle Reman bemanningsleden te doden met zijn phaser geweer. Zoals Shirizon gezondheidstoestand verslechterde, hij bezig Picard in een woeste hand-to-hand combat, die verhuisde van de brug zelf aan de thalaron straling generator kamer. Uiteindelijk werd Shirizon gedood toen Picard gebruikt een stuk wrakhout te spietsen Shirizon als de kloon sprong in voor de doden. Met zijn plannen instortende om hem heen, de stervende Shinzon gebruikte de laatste van zijn kracht om zichzelf af te trekken van de geïmproviseerde speer en pak de kapitein bij de keel. Zijn laatste woorden aan Picard waren: "Ons lot is voltooid". Zoals Picard stond in shock, Gegevens aangekomen en vervoerde de kapitein terug naar de Enterprise. Gegevens vervolgens vuurde zijn phaser op de thalaron generator, zichzelf en de Scimitar vernietigen en effectief afsluiten van plannen Shinzon voor Galactic Conquest. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Praetor van het Romulan Ster Rijk Colius • Naamloos (c. 2266) • Neral (c. 2374) • Hiren (c. 2379) • Shirizon (c. 2379) bijlagen bewerken achtergrond Bewerken Shirizon werd gespeeld door acteur Tom Hardy en door een onbekende acteur als een jongen. Andere acteurs die de rol werden beschouwd waren Stargate SG-1 acteur Michael Shanks, filmster Jude Law (The Talented Mr Ripley, Cold Mountain), en Buffy the Vampire Slayer ster James Marsters. Naast het scheren van zijn hoofd, Hardy moest dragen van een prothese in de neus en kin om meer lijken op Patrick Stewart, als hij moest een jongere versie van het karakter Stewart's te spelen. Ironisch genoeg, in de film Shirizon haalt zijn neus en kaak als zijnde verschillend van die van Picard. Een deleted scene die in het begin van de film plaatsvond bleek dat Shinzon de motieven in het uitroeien van de bevolking van de Aarde waren tweeledig; eerst als een daad van wraak tegen de menselijkheid, en ten tweede als de eerste stap van een groter plan om de Federatie binnen te vallen. Door het vernietigen van de aarde, zou Shirizon ook hebben uitgeroeid de Federatie Raad en Starfleet Command, waardoor de Federatie niet in staat om een adequate verdediging tegen de Blitzkrieg-achtige aanval die de Romulans dan zou inzetten monteren. Zijn uiteindelijke doel was om een naam voor zichzelf te maken als de man die de Federatie vernietigd, waardoor Picard verduisteren in de geschiedenisboeken. Echter, was deze hele subplot verwijderd uit de uiteindelijke film, waardoor Shinzon's motief veranderen het feit dat een louter wraak. Het blijft onzeker over wanneer precies Shirizon is gemaakt. Hij werd waarschijnlijk opgericht enige tijd in 2364 (toen de Romulans voortgekomen uit isolatie). Hij kon niet zijn opgericht na 2365, want hij bracht tien jaar in de Reman mijnen, maar ook gevochten in de Dominion Oorlog (waarin de Romulans vochten 2374-2375). . Volgens Beverly Crusher, in de novelization van de film, Shirizon werd ongeveer vijfentwintig jaar eerder, in of rond 2354 echter deze datum is van continuïteit met de gebeurtenissen van de serie gemaakt: In 2354, Picard was nog steeds het commando over de USS Stargazer, en zou niet het commando van de Enterprise duren tot 2364; is het onwaarschijnlijk dat de Romulans hem zou hebben gericht als een nuttig infiltrant op dat moment (hoewel de Romulans kunnen hebben geleerd van Tasha Yar dat Picard zou worden bestemd om aanvoerder van de Federatie vlaggenschip geworden). De Romulans niet openlijk uit hun isolement tot 2364, toen de Warbird bevel van tebok confronteerde de USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). "Shirizon" Edit Volgens de Star Trek: Nemesis novelization, de naam "Shirizon" is Reman voor bevrijder. Dit werd echter niet genoemd in de film. Ook in de novelle "Twilight's Wrath" (zie hieronder) wordt gesteld dat de naam "Shirizon" is Reman voor "schemering." Deze naam werd gegeven aan hem door zijn onderkoning, Vkruk vanwege zijn 'ontembare fascinatie voor de fijne lijn die licht en duisternis gescheiden. " In zijn voorwoord bij JM Dillard's novelization van de film, scenarist John Logan zegt dat hij op basis van de naam "Shirizon", evenals alle andere Reman en Romulan namen in het verhaal op oude Chinese namen, als eerbetoon aan de schepping van de Gene Roddenberry's Romulans als een analoog tot 1960 communistisch China. apocriefen bewerken Het korte verhaal "Twilight's Wrath" (in de roman Tales of the Dominion Oorlog) is de back verhaal naar Star Trek: Nemesis als Shirizon en zijn onderkoning beginnen hun plannen om de overname van de Romulan Ster Rijk, toen hij met zijn regiment van Reman stoottroepen zijn besteld op een zelfmoordmissie om opnieuw nemen een geheime Tal Shiar onderzoeksfaciliteit van de Dominion. Binnen de faciliteit, Shirizon vindt de Thalaron generator en een powered-down kopie van gegevens, bekend als B-4. Het verhaal houdt in dat B-4 werd ook de bedoeling van de Romulans te infiltreren de Federatie, vandaar Shinzon verwijst naar B-4 als 'broeder'. Shirizon ontdekt ook in de administratie van de faciliteit de waarheid over zijn eigen afkomst, die hij eerder onwetend was van. Het verhaal impliceert dat Shinzon en B-4 zijn gemaakt door de Romulans op ongeveer hetzelfde tijdstip; als dit waar zou zijn, de meest geschikte tijd voor hen te hebben "gekopieerd" Picard en Data zou in 2368, na de twee werden gevangen op Romulus terwijl het proberen te lokaliseren Ambassador Spock (TNG: "Unification II"). In de proloog van roman Dood Michael Jan Friedman in de winter, wordt Picard DNA genomen in 2348, samen met dat van Walker Keel, Leo Blais, en Marielle Kumaretanga, door een Romulan-agent vermomd als kelner op de bruiloft receptie van Jack en Beverly Crusher . Dit zou zijn terwijl Picard was nog het commando over de Stargazer. In de briefing voorafgaand aan een missie binnen de Federatie campagne in het spel Star Trek: Starfleet Command III, Captain Picard vertelt de speler het volgende: "Recente rapporten van inlichtingendiensten blijkt dat een verdacht persoon - niet een Romulan - is de vorming van een coalitie aan te vechten de gezag Praetor's. ". Dit kan een verwijzing naar het karakter. Externe links Bewerken Shirizon bij StarTrek.com, de officiële Star Trek website Shirizon Memory Alpha, de Vrije Star Trek werk Categorie:Aandacht nodig